1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to racks for storing articles of a right parallelepiped configuration, such as cases or containers for component audio discs, magnetic recording tape cassettes, computer disc files, video tape cartridges, or the like, so that when a finite number of single storage rack units are coupled together, the units create a rack whose dimensions are approximately the same as one or a plurality of the right parallelepiped articles being stored and will allow for the racks to be packaged with the articles without creating additional packaging configurations.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of storage racks that accommodate objects of a right parallelepiped configuration presently exist. There are two prior art devices that have some similarities to the present invention. The rack described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,912 has a base and a plurality of channels that allow tape cassettes to be slid into the channels and are secured by a backstopping device. Another rack described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,662 includes a series of grooves or slots which defines a right angle corner in which the corner of the parallelepiped shape container can be rested. Although both prior art devices referenced possess similar characteristics, neither one is based on the single unit module and has a similar size relationship to the articles being stored.